


Crystal Violet

by labocat



Series: Indelible Stains [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara. The Giant. He's known by many names, but as with most of Teikou, it's impossible to mistake him in person.</p>
<p>Murasakibara-centric drabbles within the Indelible Stains series. Some implied AkaMura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Murasakibara. The Giant. He's known by many names, but as with most of Teikou, it's impossible to mistake him in person. Where Aomine is sharp, fierce violent force, Murasakibara's talents lie in intimidation. All he needs to do is walk into a room and it goes silent, his aura alone enough, even without his towering height. 

He's not a fighter. When he kills, his targets have no chance, cornered and stunned as they watch his hands advance towards them. Crushing his victims and then moving on in search of food, that's his style. 

That's how he meets Himuro - a job takes longer than expected, and the only place open is a small bistro. This late, sitting and ordering all the cannoli the bistro has left while unloading his own back of snacks is enough to attract the owner and head baker. He sits with Murasakibara, asking him about each of his snacks, and Murasakibara explains with more vigor than he's shown all day. 

He becomes a regular at the bistro, talking with Himuro about their pastry offerings almost as often as he talks with Akashi about jobs. 

It's not until the fourth time showing up after a job that he realizes that Himuro hasn't said anything about the splatter of blood across the cuff of his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing Himuro into Teikou is less of a hassle than he thought. Which is good; if there's one thing he hates, it's needless struggle. When his victims scream and cry and beg, it only increases his dislike for them and his desire to crush them beneath his hands. 

Akashi knew, of course. He always knew, in that way of his. Murasakibara hadn't had to say a word - there had only been an, "Atsushi, bring him in." And that was that.

Murasakibara had known that Himuro suspected about his job - the expensive suits (even as sloppily as he wears them, there is no mistaking the quality) and occasional blood spatter in this town could only mean one thing, so it only takes a nod and a "Muro-chin should come with me tonight" and Himuro is at his side as he steps into Akashi's mansion. 

"How would you like security?" There are no introductions - Akashi does not need them. Himuro only looks thoughtful, glancing back and forth between Murasakibara and Akashi before simply saying, "Only if it's Atsushi."

Murasakibara moves in with him that night.


End file.
